


The Actual First Fight

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a dare. It didn't mean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actual First Fight

“For fuck’s sake, Liam! It was just a joke.”

“I didn’t find it particularly funny.”

“You’ve never done something dumb for a bet?”

“No, I haven’t. And I saw the way you looked at her! It’s the same way you used to look at me.”

“Li, c’mon--”

“Don’t touch me!”

“It was just Perrie. We’ve known each other since diapers. There’s no way I could look at her like I look at you.”

“Used to look at me.”

“If I’d known how uptight you’d be, I wouldn’t have come up to you at that theater.”

“If I’m so unbearable, why don’t you just go? I’m sure Perrie will let you joke around and sleep on her couch and all that. Maybe she’ll even let you into her bed.”

“You can’t be...seriously? Fine! I’ll just leave then!”

“Fine!”


End file.
